livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Muzdum Blackrock (Voda Vosa)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Gnome Deity: Rogar (Dwarven God of the Forge, an Aspect of the Ruler) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial CHA: 6 -2 (-2 pts) -2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (+3) + FC (01) (Fighter) AC: 20/24* = + DEX (+2) + Armor (+5) + Shield (+2) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (+1, *+4 vs giant type) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (+5) + Shield (+2) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (+1) INIT: +4/+6* = (+2)+ Misc (+2 from Trait, *+2 on tunnels) BAB: +1 = (+1)+ Class 02 (00) CMB: +4 = (+1) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 16/20* = + BAB (+1) + STR (+3) + DEX (+2) + Misc (+4 vs. Bull rush/trips on solid grnd Fortitude: +5/+7* = (+2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (+3) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities) Reflex: +2/+4 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (+2) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities) Will: +1/+3/+2 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (+1) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities; +1 vs. Fear) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments General note: +1 dmg to criticals when underground; +1 attk vs. orcs & goblinoids; Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Exotic Weapon (Martial to Dwarves) Throwing Axe: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Throw, 10' range incr. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: M Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter Slow & Steady: 20' movement, unmodified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Defensive training: When fighting monsters of giant type, receive +4 dodge bonus to AC Lorekeeper: Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) skill checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces the greed racial trait. Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poisons, spells & spell-like abilities Stability: Dwarves receive +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip (when they are standing on the ground) Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus to Perception to notice unusual features in stonework; they receive this bonus when they are within 10' of the feature, whether they are looking or not. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers; treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as a martial weapon. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all armors and shields, all simple & martial weapons Bonus Combat Feat at 1st level, and all even levels. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Shield Focus (Level 1): Gain a +1 bonus to your AC when using a shield. Quickdraw (Fighter, lvl 1): Draw weapon as a free action Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; Misc (00) (Fighter ) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Appraise 06 0 0 1 +1 Bluff -01 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 00 3 0 3 -6 +0 Craft (Weaponsmith) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -02 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -6 +0 Disguise -02 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Fly -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal +01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -02 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) +03 0 0 1 +2 (Lorekeeper) Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +01 0 0 1 +2 (To notice odd stonework) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Sense Motive +01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Survival +05 0 0 1 +0 Swim -03 0 0 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Reactionary (Combat trait): +2 Initiative Tunnel Fighter (Race): When underground, receive a +2 trait bonus to initiative, and +1 trait bonus on weapon damage rolls for critical hits (dmg multiplied) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale mail 50 gp 30 lb Large wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 8 lb Throwing Axe x3 24 gp 6 lb Ranseur 10 gp 12 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel (pocket) 1 gp 0 lb Total worn: 70.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll & Winter blanket 0.6 gp 8 lb Trail rations, 3 day 1.5 gp 3 lb Hemp rope, 50' 1 gp 10 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Total in pack: 35 lb Total Weight: 134 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 18 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 73 Height: 4' Weight: 158 lbs Hair Color: Yellow Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Fair Appearance: With his horned helmet sinked in his head, and his fond yellow beard and hair comming out of everywhere, this dwarven brick wall has a big belly, stout arms and powerful legs, that carry his massive frame. He has small brown eyes behind very populated eyebrows. Background: Muzdum's clan is famous, or infamous for their drinking habits and their inclination to violence, although good natured, cheerfully and enjoyable, even in a tavern brawl. Muzdum is a wandering drunk dwarf, always searching for a good beer and a good brawl. He enjoys fighting as much as he enjoys drinking. His bluntness and force of personality have made him walk safe from the strangest of situations. Firebelly clan had many enemies, either outsiders or other dwarven clans, Firebelly clan members were always at war with other clans, orcs, you name the creature, they surely had picked up a fight with them. It was the only thing that kept them united. But eventually, wars end, rivals are defeated, or defeat you, and so happened with Firebelly clan. Most of the remnants of this clans are lone old soldiers, that spent their days in shady taverns, or as hired swords. One of these old soldiers is now at the Tavern, battering his fist in the table, laughing at his own jokes, as he orders another tankard of ale, to toss for his fallen comrades. Adventure Log Level Ups Approvals Category:Awaiting Approval